


It's a (Zombie) Love Story, Baby Just Say Yes

by Ageha_Sakura, thisgirlsays22



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Reversal, Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Eren Yeager, Ereri Writing Prompt 2, Light zombie gore, M/M, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Zombies, fabric protect your couches children, innocent couches harmed in the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ageha_Sakura/pseuds/Ageha_Sakura, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisgirlsays22/pseuds/thisgirlsays22
Summary: While hiding out from a group of zombies, Eren and Levi get closer.





	1. Levi

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Ereri-Writing-Prompts'](https://ereri-writing-prompts.tumblr.com/post/170384917678/prompt-2-dancing) dance prompt. 
> 
> A very special thank you to ageha_sakura for being such a blast to write with and writing such a gorgeous EREN POV (seriously, I love her chapter so much Y_Y). AND most especially for suggesting we do a zombie fic together in the first place since she knows how much I love them!

“Eren! Get ready!”

In one fluid motion, Levi slid his knife into the zombie’s brain and kicked its body outside of the store. It fell back against two of the others that had started to gather. Levi slammed the door shut, slicing off a grasping, disfigured hand in the process.

Eren pulled the metal gate out in front of the entrance and windows as Levi moved swiftly out of the way. He clocked that Eren was favoring his right arm.

Despite Levi being one of the youngest of their group, Eren always tapped him for supply runs or scouting out new areas. This town was supposed to have been an easy target. Jean had reported back as much a few weeks ago. What the fuck had happened? **

“We should reinforce this.” Levi scanned the room for anything they could add to their barricade.

More of the living corpses were gathering now, pounding relentlessly against the door, scratching, groaning as they tried to make their way inside. The door might not hold forever; once inside they might be strong enough to knock the gate down too if enough of them showed up.

Eren nodded and ran a hand through his hair--overgrown and unruly again. A safety hazard.

“We need to check the rest of the building too. Make sure we’re in the clear,” Eren said.  

“Maybe find another exit.” Levi eyed the little shop; it looked like it had once been a grocery store with a small bakery in the middle, a kitchen in the back, and a few rows of mostly-empty shelves. There should be an emergency exit around, but that meant there was another way for the zombies to get in.

Eren disappeared out of sight, around a corner. It made Levi uneasy. He kept one eye on the door and one eye in Eren’s direction. More of the bastards were gathering at the windows off the side now too--pressing themselves against it as they piled atop one another. Their groans and wails desperate, animalistic, as they tried to force their way inside.

“I don’t know if we’re going to find anything else to put between us and them.” Eren sighed. “But we need to make sure the rest of the place is clear. There are stairs so we have a whole other floor to check.”

They did a sweep of the ground floor, and Levi caught Eren wincing as they walked around the shop, his gun drawn. When they were done, Eren said, “Give me a minute before we head upstairs.”  

Eren dropped his backpack and sat down on the checkered tile, leaning against an empty metal newsstand. His head tilted back and he closed his eyes. Worry twisted in Levi’s gut. Something was wrong for Eren to delay checking upstairs. Something was wrong for Eren not to be cracking an obnoxious joke right now.

Levi knelt in front of Eren, carefully reaching for his arm. No protest came; A tiny half-smile was Eren’s only response, resigned to the inspection. There weren’t many people Eren let make even a hint of a fuss over him (this was of particular annoyance to his sister Mikasa), but it was a source of pride to Levi that Eren tended to let him get away with anything. Mikasa had told Levi he had a calming effect on her brother, something she had rarely seen before.

Keeping his voice flat to hide his fear, Levi said, “You’re bleeding.”

The blood was seeping through Eren’s shirt sleeve, turning the blue shirt nearly black. Eren had obviously pulled his shirt sleeve down to hide the damage. _Fucker,_ Levi thought.

This wasn’t supposed to happen. He was meant to keep Eren safe. They’d partnered on this because they _trusted_ each other, because Eren knew Levi would always have his back. He was always Eren’s first pick and if he let him down...let everyone down...he’d never forgive himself.  

“It’s not a bite.” Eren gave one of his cocky smiles that annoyed Levi to no end. Most of all because they made his heart do somersaults in spite of himself. “You really think I’d let ‘em get me so easily?”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Don’t be a prick about it.” He ignored Eren’s smile and stayed on task. “Let me see the damage.”

The cut was ragged, blood coagulating inside and around the edges. A chill went down Levi’s spine. Dread clawing its way to the surface, threatening to come screaming out of him. He took a steadying breath and asked, “How did this happen?”

Eren hesitated. “One scratched me.”

That brought Levi’s head up. “Eren...We don’t know what that means for you. You could still turn.”

“Yeah, I was worried you might say that.” He sounded almost playful, the corner of his mouth turned up.

“Quit smiling,” Levi snapped. “This isn’t funny.”

Eren’s smile dropped instantly. He caught Levi’s wrist in his hand, on his uninjured side. “Hey, I’m sorry. You know me. It’s just how I keep it together.”

Levi’s heart raced. He did know that. It was one of the things he liked about Eren, but this was serious. He’d never seen someone scratched up like that from a zombie before. They were so close now, and Levi had never...he could never. His eyes were on Eren’s parted lips, and he knew he was just a punk kid that Eren would probably never look at twice in this life, the one before it, or any that came after. But god his heart pounded.

“I’m going to bandage your arm,” Levi said, tearing his gaze away from Eren’s mouth. He pulled out his knife and cut a jagged piece of cloth from his shirt and tied it around Eren’s bloody arm.

“We should stay here overnight,” Eren said. “And if I start to turn...you know what to do.”

Levi gave a short nod. He’d do what he needed to like he always did. But he said, “And tomorrow when we realise you’re fine, we’ll find a way out of here.”

“Why’s Armin our strategist when we’ve got you?”

Eren’s hand was still on his wrist, and sometimes when he looked at Levi that way--eyes so full of fondness, smile so soft--Levi couldn’t tell if it was a brotherly sort of affection or maybe something else. He stood abruptly, and Eren let his wrist fall gently from his hands.

“Let’s have another look around this place, make sure we’re clear. I’ll cover you, but you’re still good to fight with your left side,” Levi said.

“Sounds good. Maybe we’ll get lucky and find a couch or something. At least if I’m going to die I’ll be comfortable.”

Levi glared at Eren who held up an apologetic hand before he got to his feet and followed Levi towards the stairs.

Upstairs was a tiny office with a dusty desk, a torn leather chair, and a ratty couch with ripped upholstery displaying its foam guts.

“There’s your couch,” Levi said. “Nice place to die.”

“Shut up.”

Eren walked to the closet on the opposite side of the room.

“I’ve got you covered,” Levi said, levelling his gun at the door as Eren reached for the handle. Everything was quiet, but you could never let your guard down. That’s what got you killed.

The door swung open and--nothing. Just a bunch of old, dirty junk. Eren stepped in and began to poke around, and when he came out, he was carrying a CD player, covered in a thin layer of grime. Levi pulled a face at Eren who smiled back at him.

Eren turned the CD player upside down over the desk, and opened the flap at the back. “Hey! This thing might still have some juice.”

“Great.” Levi rolled his eyes. “Just what we need. Let’s make sure the zombies don’t forget we’re here.”

“It’ll be quiet. Come on. Let’s just see what’s in here.” He popped open the top compartment and laughed when he saw what was inside. “It’s a mixtape.” He held up a piece of paper, folded neatly into a square. “I remember burning CDs back when that was still a thing.”  

Levi snorted. “Of course you do, old man.”

“I’m only twenty-eight!” Eren said with indignation. He unfolded the piece of paper and his eyes lit up.

“What is it?” The answer couldn’t be good if Eren looked that gleeful.

“Taylor Swift’s on here.”

“Fuck off.”

“You’re not a fan?”

“Oh and you are?”

“Yeah! Man, most of these songs came out when I was in high school. I remember dancing to _Love Story_ at my prom…” Eren caught himself, and his smile faltered as he looked up at Levi.

“Better you than me.” Prom had been one of those things Levi was happy he’d missed out on. He’d take the walking dead over that cheesy bullshit any day.

“That’s right,” Eren said, shifting uncomfortably. “I guess you would have been too young.”  

This was one of those rare occasions when the silence between them felt uneasy. The last thing Levi needed was more attention drawn to the fact that Eren was ten years his senior. It was one thing to call him _old man_ and another to remind him that when life as they’d known it had abruptly come to an end, Levi missed out on so many rites of passage that Eren had experienced. The gap between them so obvious, so wide. Better to focus on the life they shared now.

But Eren didn’t let it go. “Come on. Sometimes you must wish you’d had a chance to dance at your prom…”

Levi shook his head.

“Okay then.” Eren reached for the CD player and fiddled with the dials until the music began to play softly.

“Wonderwall?”

“Yep. We danced to this one at my prom too. I’m surprise you know this one. Thought it would be too cheesy for you.”

“You do realise I’ve been to a dance before right?” Levi crossed his arms. “They had one every year.”

“Oh.” Eren looked disappointed.  

The silence stretched out between them until Levi cleared his throat. “I only went to one. And I never slow danced with anyone.” He didn’t know why he’d said that. If he was just sharing a tidbit for the hell of it or reaching out to Eren, hoping he’d meet Levi halfway.

“Do you...do you want to now?”

Levi blinked at Eren, keeping his face impassive even as his heart sped up. “What about your arm?”

“I’ll make it work.” Eren quirked a hopeful smile at Levi. It was times like these, when Eren’s face was open, so honest and sweet, that it was easy to forget that Eren was nearly a decade his senior.   

“Okay.” He swallowed hard. The room was small, but Eren seemed very far away--the distance insurmountable as Levi willed himself to move.

At the same time, they both took tentative steps forward. Awkward at first as they arranged themselves, Levi’s arms coming up to wrap around Eren’s neck while one of Eren’s hand rested carefully on his waist.

Their gazes met, and the whole world was still. For a moment, Levi forgot the zombies waiting for them in the outside world, that he’d lost almost everything and everyone dear to him, the fear that coursed through him each day like the blood in his veins. In Eren’s eyes, he found only peace. His kindness made Levi’s heart ache, how he gave more of a shit than Levi over a missed rite of passage.

Levi rested his head on Eren’s chest and found himself blinking back tears. Where had those come from? It had been a long time since Levi cried. Probably...when Isabel had turned. Eren’s left arm resting at his side was a sharp reminder that Eren wasn’t in the clear yet. Loss was the only constant in this life.

They stood like that even after the song ended and the next song--a faster one--started.

If loss was the only constant in his life, he’d rather make the choice with the least regrets. And so he lifted his head and slotted his lips firmly against Eren’s. He moved with deliberation, giving as much chance for Eren to rear his head back, to pull away. But he could feel both of their hearts racing now, their bodies still pressed together, and it took only the briefest beat for Eren to lift his bad arm and cup Levi’s cheek as he deepened the kiss.

“This song played at my prom,” Eren reminded him, resting his forehead against Levi’s.

“You’ve mentioned. Don’t tell me you’re going senile too.”

“I just mean...I’m a lot older than you.”  

Levi scoffed. As if that fucking mattered. As if that could stop Levi’s heart.

Eren wasn’t their leader. He wasn’t even the best fighter among the lot of them, but he was their heart. The one who always made sure the kids had enough to eat. The one who would always keep fighting even when the situation seemed hopeless. One look from Eren, those green eyes full of light, and your whole world seemed brighter. No one had eyes like his.

“I love you,” Levi said, the words coming out ragged and raw as if he hadn’t spoken in years.  

This might be the only chance he had to say it, and it had been burning and bubbling inside of him for years now. Since the day Eren found him and Farlan half starved to death, fighting for their lives at the city limits, where the highway began to bleed into farmland. Mikasa and Eren had plucked off the zombies one by one and offered them a safe haven. That night, on their way back to camp, Eren gave Levi and Farlan the rest of the food out of his pack and took nothing for himself.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Eren asked, but he didn’t give Levi any time to answer. He was kissing him breathless again as they clawed at each other’s clothes.

Eren moved them towards the couch and pulled Levi into his lap, staring up at him with drunken adoration. The happiness in his eyes was unmistakable, and even though he hadn’t returned Levi’s abrupt confession, his joy was enough.

“Aren’t you afraid?” Eren teased, running his hands along Levi’s sides. “I might bite you. I could be dangerous.”

“I want you to bite me.” Levi tilted his head and slid an encouraging finger under Eren’s chin. It really was a terrible idea. He wasn’t surprised when Eren didn’t take him up on it now. But if they both made it back to camp, Eren would bite his neck, scratch his nails down Levi’s back as they wrecked one another. Levi would make sure of it. He was panting for it already, rubbing himself against Eren as all of his usual fantasies flitted through his mind.   

Eyes fluttering shut, Eren said, “Jesus, Levi. You don’t know how much I’ve wanted you.”

Levi hadn’t known before, but he could certainly feel how much Eren wanted him now. Hard length straining through his jeans, pressing against Levi’s ass. All those nights he’d jerked off to Eren, thinking about him in the next tent, and now it was coming true. He was getting so hard it was unbearable.

“What do you want, Eren?” Levi asked, expecting the answer to be _you._ Even though this was a bad idea - whether or not Eren was infected, this could be dangerous. No going back from this.  

“I really want you to fuck me, Levi,” Eren said, breathless. “I know it’s reckless but--”  

“I don’t care,” Levi said; his erection throbbed, straining against his jeans. He’d done this once or twice before, but this was the first time with _Eren,_ and his heart hammered.

Eren made a face. “Fuck. Maybe I was a bit optimistic suggesting that.” He glanced around the dusty room. “Uh, I might have some gun oil in my pack?”

Levi shrugged. “I have lube.”

“You what?”

“So you’re deaf _and_ senile now?”

Eren ignored the jab. “Why do you have lube with you? That’s not exactly a standard supply run provision.”

“I grabbed one when we hit that pharmacy last week. Condoms too.” He gave Eren a withering look. “You’re lucky I’m prepared.”

“I am lucky,” Eren said. The line prompted a snort from Levi, but the sincerity with which it was delivered made his face burn. “Even if this might be my only chance.”

Levi flinched.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have...I’m really nervous. About everything.”

“Me too.”

But if there was the possibility he was going to lose Eren, he wasn’t giving up their only chance.

He retrieved the lube from his bag and returned to Eren who was watching him through heavy-lidded eyes. 

When he sat down in Eren’s lap again the urgency was still there, thrumming under the surface, driving them forward, but it was gentler now. Tender. They kissed slowly, Levi’s hands coming up to tangle in Eren’s hair as the kiss deepened. He ran his tongue along the inside of Eren’s mouth, grazing his teeth, tongue lazily swirling around Eren’s.

They undressed one another, and Levi could feel all the days and nights full of longing falling away along with their clothes, stripping all the tension from his body as he lost himself in Eren. His hands roamed along Eren’s sides, fingering old and fresh scars alike. Some familiar, some undiscovered. From his old life (a faded scar from where Mikasa had accidentally scratched him as a child) and from this one (one from a bullet, a few from knives). As Levi kissed his way down Eren’s chest, his stomach, he lingered a little longer on each scar.

Eren’s eyes had fluttered shut, and when Levi wrapped his lips around Eren’s cock, his hands flew up over his mouth to stifle his moans.

But that tenderness wasn’t enough for Eren, it seemed. He made Levi bend him over the couch, knuckles white as he clenched the top of the cushions. Kept begging him, “Harder, _harder,”_ until Levi gripped Eren’s hip bones, and angled himself just right--harder and deeper--and hitting that perfect spot inside of Eren. “Fuck, Levi, yes! Like that.”

Seeing Eren like this, coming undone at Levi’s ministrations, was more than he ever dared ask for. “Eren,” he moaned, as Eren tightened around him.    

He watched as Eren fisted his own cock, and came all over the back of the couch as he cried Levi’s name.

Levi bottomed out, collapsing against Eren as he gave a few final thrusts, and then he was gone. His orgasm slamming through him as he held Eren close.

Levi had some wet wipes in his bag too, and he cleaned them both off carefully.

“Remind me never to leave camp without you,” Eren said.

“I always do.”

“Yeah. Guess that’s true.”

Levi wanted to hold Eren close. To squeeze both of them onto the couch somehow and doze off until they were ready to fight their way out. But he knew he couldn’t do that.

“You get some rest. I’ll keep watch.” Over both of us. Over you.

Eren nodded, his smile sad. “You won’t hesitate to put me down if you need to, right?”

A short jerk of his head was all Levi could manage.

“Good,” Eren said. He lay down on the couch, legs too long to fit, so his feet hung over the edge.

Eren was quiet for a minute, a contemplative look on his face. “Levi,” he said finally. “I love you too.”

Oh, right. Eren hadn’t said it before, had he? Levi hadn’t given it any thought, too caught up in the moment. Hearing it like this, out of the heat in the moment, was terrifying and beautiful. He cleared his throat. “I figured. It was fucking obvious.” Eren’s eyes had said it all, like they always did.

“Fuck off,” Eren said, but he was smiling. Levi took his hand in his, and they talked quietly until Eren drifted off to sleep.

Levi gazed upwards and prayed to the cobwebs on the ceiling, maybe even to God, that Eren would make it through the night.  

Everything was still and quiet around them. Maybe the dead that had crowded around the front had given up when they’d disappeared out of sight and their range of smell. Whether Eren was safe or not, Levi would have to make it out of there somehow tomorrow.  

He walked over to the desk and started the CD over from the beginning again. The music a quiet companion through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [ Fluffymusketeer ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffymusketeer/pseuds/fluffymusketeer) for looking over this chapter <3 You're the best!
> 
> If you enjoyed, kudos & comments are always so appreciated!
> 
> You can find us both on tumblr [ Ageha-Sakura ](ageha-sakura.tumblr.com) & [ OmgLeviXEren ](omglevixeren.tumblr.com)


	2. Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Eren's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a wild ride. I really enjoyed working on this. Mostly because it was a project with Aer (thisgirlsays22) but also because it was a project with Aer. I'm sure she wants to kill me sometimes because I can be a pain and disappear for years and be overly negative about everything I do, but she puts up with me and I appreciate that so much. She's honestly the best and I love her to pieces. She also was aermazing and did the beta work for all of this, so she's a blessing and everyone should thank her because the only reason this came out okay is because she was here.

Shit.  
  
So much for Hanji's "Don't worry! It's gonna be an easy breezy supply run!" should have made her knock on wood. Thankfully fighting was something he and Levi were good at. _Shit, maybe I should knock on wood,_ Eren thought _._  
  
Things were heating up: out of the corner of his eye he could see Levi pulling out his knife. It was probably around then when Eren slipped up. He knew Levi could hold his own, but that didn't stop him from constantly worrying about him, always keeping an eye on him.

In that brief window, a zombie had lurched out at Eren, sharp broken bone and nails dragging down on his flesh. A hasty stab into its forearm and a quick kick to its abdomen were enough to solve that problem, but he knew the cut was bad.  
  
Somewhere in the middle of all that noise, he heard Levi call out, "Eren! Get ready!"

Levi quickly slammed the door shut leaving Eren to pull the metal gate down over the door and front windows to secure it. His arm hurt like hell so it was difficult, but he forced his way through it. What was a little arm pain compared to hundreds of zombies tearing apart your flesh from your bones?  
  
Zombies were piling up behind the glass door. It certainly did not sound or look like a good time. Eren could feel the shakes and trembles through all the pounding and muffled groaning. This probably would have been what that scene in _Jurassic Park_ felt like. The zombies could break the glass eventually and, if that happened, this gate wouldn't hold them off much longer.  
  
He glanced over at Levi and did a quick sweep of his body-- _fine_ as always. A little roughed up from the fight but no major injuries that he could see.

"We should reinforce this." Levi was scanning the room for something more to place against the door.

Eren nodded along to Levi's comment, running his hand through his hair, which was getting a bit long. "We need to check the rest of the building too. Make sure we're in the clear."  
  
"Maybe find another exit." Levi glanced around the shop while Eren walked around the corner of a tall display shelf. They seemed to be trapped in a small bakery, maybe a grocery store. The shelves were pretty bare, the shop most likely hit a long while back. Nothing immediately screamed dangerous (or groaned dangerous he should say). They appeared to be in the clear.  
  
Eren made his way back to Levi but paused, the throbbing pain in his arm reminding him of his injury. Not wanting to worry Levi, he rolled his sleeve over the wound. His arm was twitching, and he winced at the feeling of fabric covering an open cut. He continued around the corner.  
  
“I don’t know if we’re going to find anything else to put between us and them," Eren sighed, scratching the back of his head with his good arm. "But we need to clear out the rest of this place. There are stairs so we have a whole other floor to check.”  
  
They pulled out their guns, not smart to waste bullets but it couldn't be helped. Eren hadn’t had time to grab the knife out of the zombie's forearm earlier. All that was left was a small pocket knife near his ankle and the gun. His chances were a little higher with an automatic weapon.

They both swept the store, keeping close. Strength in numbers, as they say. But Eren wouldn't have left Levi even if he was told to. On the bright side, this floor was clear of any undead, but the pain in his arm was getting worse. Holding the gun ready was causing strain, something he didn't need.  
  
"Give me a minute before we head upstairs." Eren sat down on the checkered tile, his back leaning against an empty metal newsstand, placing his gun off to the side. His eyes fell shut and exhaustion had hit hard. They needed to check upstairs and he knew it wasn't a good idea to push that off.  
  
Levi knelt down in front of Eren, slowly reaching for his arm. Eren didn't try very hard to stop the small, tired smile that had formed. He knew he couldn't exactly hide the cut from Levi forever, but he was hoping that he could have at least gotten away with it for more than five minutes. It must have been those sharp eyes, couldn’t hide anything from them.

"You're bleeding," Levi said. Eren glanced up at Levi it wasn't easy to read him sometimes. He liked to play the strong silent type, but Eren could tell he was beating himself up over the scratch.  
  
"It's not a bite." To lighten the mood, he gave Levi a cocky smile. "You really think I'd let 'em get me so easily?" throwing in a wink for good measure. It must have worked because Levi did his signature eye roll.  
  
"Don't be a prick about it. Let me see the damage."  
  
He held up his arm and rolled up his sleeve. Eren would let Levi see whatever he wanted if he'd always stay this close. The motion of lifting his arm alone caused a small jerk, but the feeling of pulling the fabric away was plenty for him to release a slight hiss from the pain. The sleeve was stained with enough blood to turn the once blue shade of it, black. A shame really, this was his favourite shirt.

The sleeve hid a ragged cut, blood had crusted inside and around the edges. Dried red streaked down his arm. Eren personally thought it would make a great addition to the collection of scars he's been gathering since the start of this apocalyptic shit show.

Levi on the other hand clearly wasn't pleased. Furrowing his brows he continued, "How did this happen?"  
  
Eren could easily get lost staring at Levi for hours, but someone as young as him couldn't possibly want anything to do with someone as old as Eren. He loved to wonder, but that could also just be Eren buying time and trying to find an excuse to not say where the scratch came from. "One scratched me."  
  
Levi stopped checking out his wound when he heard that, looking Eren dead in the eyes. "Eren...We don't know what that means for you. You could still turn."  
  
"Yeah, I was worried you might say that." Eren's tone turned playful and he let out a small smile.  
  
"Quit smiling," Levi snapped. "This isn't funny."  
  
Eren quickly dropped his smile. Levi had every right to be concerned--the only person he's trapped in this building with may turn in a matter of days, hours, minutes. He didn’t know. Eren caught Levi's wrist with his uninjured side.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry. You know me. It's just how I keep it together." Eren was getting a little nervous; the cut hurt but not as bad as it would to have Levi worried or upset with him.  
  
If he knew how Levi would react, he would probably have the guts to reach out and brush the hair that had fallen out of place aside. Slowly. Wanting to treasure every moment. He'd probably hold his wrist a little tighter or rub soothing circles into it. Eren would probably never let him go and pull him closer, he'd finally be able to breathe a sigh of relief knowing Levi was always safe in his arms.  
  
"I'm going to bandage your arm."  
  
Eren blinked back into reality. It felt a little colder in here but it probably wasn't the temperature of the room that made him feel that way. The lack of a warm body certainly could have done it though, but the tingling warmth of Levi’s wrist still in his hand helped with that.  
  
Levi pulled out his knife and cut a jagged piece of cloth from his shirt, tying it around Eren's bloody arm.  
  
"We'll stay here overnight, and if I start to turn...you know what to do." Eren glanced at Levi sitting next to him; he forgot to let go of his wrist a while ago. Now he just didn't want to.  
  
"And tomorrow when we realise you're fine, we'll find a way out of here." Levi was good at that, in his own weird way, reassuring him that everything would be fine.  
  
"Why's Armin our strategist when we've got you?" He wondered if he'd get punched for that comment, but nothing came. It was hard to stop the smile that sprung up on his face then. Just staring at Levi had a habit of doing that to him. Eren was terribly fond of him and shocked that his clear favouritism hasn't given him away yet. Mikasa was constantly nagging him about it, Armin continually picking on him whenever he caught it.  
  
Levi stood up abruptly, leaving Eren chilly once again. "Let's have another look around this place, make sure we're clear. I'll cover you, but you're still good to fight with your left side."

  
"Sounds good. Maybe we'll get lucky and find a couch or something. At least if I'm going to die I’ll be comfortable.

That earned another glare from Levi. Eren quickly raising his hand in apology and laughed sheepishly.  
  
Following Levi's lead, Eren grabbed his gun and stood up. They walked towards the set of stairs stopping to lean against the wall checking to see if the stairwell was safe. The stairs surely lead to a private space because the walls were covered in picture frames. Store achievements clipped from newspapers in some, family or regulars in others. This store was unquestionably well loved before all this shit happened.  
  
When they reached the top, Eren took a slow deep breath in and carefully reached for the doorknob. The door protested, a loud creak in the small tight space of the stairwell. It made Eren jump leaning back into Levi in surprise. "Sorry,” he whispered.

  
Eren peaked his head in and noticed it was a small office. The one window in the room had its shade half drawn, but that was plenty of space for the daylight to filter through. The now disturbed air stirring dust particles into the path of light making the room look like a small gold flaked snow globe. The first thing Eren thought was, _Man. Levi's gonna hate this._  
  
The office had a small dusty desk in the corner of the room with a torn leather chair. Eren had to admit after the last hour he'd had it looked all too inviting. That is until he saw the ratty couch practically torn to pieces if that wasn't enough for him to effectively kick the door wide open, then nothing was.  
  
"There's your couch," Levi said. "Nice place to die." And Eren couldn't agree more. An old couch, Levi and dust. _Perfect._

  
"Shut up." Eren was tempted to shove him with his good arm. On the opposite side of the room, there was a small closet. It was in an odd and inconvenient spot. With the main door open it covered half the closet, and you couldn't get to the closet door without shutting the door that lead down to the bakery.  
  
So that's what Eren did.  
  
When Eren stepped back to look at the closet there was a sudden odd feeling of suspense draping over the small room, much like a terrible blanket. The ones that itch and provide zero warmth, but imagine a more _"oh we're about to fucking die"_ feeling, and less _"this is uncomfortable and mildly obnoxious."_  
  
"I've got you covered," Levi said. Which was great for Eren but be that as it may, Levi is the one at a safe distance with a killer aim. On the other-other hand, Eren is the one who could at any moment be the target of that killer aim.  
  
_Is my inner humour even on my side anymore?_ Eren wondered while he reached for the handle. You could hear a pin drop in the silence that fell on the room. At the last second, he decided to use his injured hand to open the door so he could grasp his gun without shaking. The door swung open and--  
  
Nothing? Nothing.

Just a concerning amount of once valuable items tossed in an unorganised heap. Eren stepped in a litter further and started poking around. There were a couple old gold trophies that belonged to a bowler, some baseball caps and god knows what else. But the main thing that caught Eren's eyes was a classic CD player. Scuffed up, grime covered, brushed silver. Classic press-down buttons in a ridiculously rounded boombox shape. It was a flash to the past. He put his gun away and grabbed the player by its large flip-up handle, carrying it back out with a wide grin to show Levi.  
  
Eren brought the CD player over to the desk, placing it upside down, opening the plastic panel on the back. "Hey! This thing might still have some juice." Rare to find battery operated anything nowadays. Eren wondered if there was enough saved up energy left in this old thing to play a few songs.  
  
"Great," Levi said, but Eren could feel the sarcasm mixed with a hint of an eye roll even with his back turned. "Just what we need. Let's make sure the Zombies don't forget we're here."  
  
Eren threw a glance over his shoulder at negative Nancy, "It'll be quiet. Come on. Let's just see what's in here." He pressed down on the flat press sensitive surface and laughed when he saw that there was a CD still inside. But not just any CD. It was an old silver disk, a disk someone would use to burn their favourite music on. The CD had a small piece of paper sloppily taped to it and when Eren lifted it up he saw a messy script scribbled on the disk in black marker, _"For The Love of My Life"_ it read.  
  
"I remember burning CD's back when that was still a thing." Wonderful memories came back to him. Mikasa was always listening to some new boy group, though she would kill him if he ever said anything, and would ask Eren to burn a CD of their latest hits.  
  
Levi snorted. "Of course you do, old man." _Oof right where it hurts._  
  
"I'm only twenty-eight!" Eren said, unsure if he dropped the "only" to convince himself or Levi more. He unfurled the paper and lit up like it was Christmas, a large nostalgic smile gracing his face.  
  
The list was like finding a hidden treasure. _Wonderwall_ by Oasis, _1234_ by the Plain White T's, The Fray's _How to Save a Life_ , Taylor Swift's _Love Story_ , Lady Gaga's _Just Dance_ was a real shocker, and the list went on and on.  
  
"What is it?" Levi didn't sound particularly excited to hear the answer, but Eren was excited to tell him anyway.  
  
"Taylor Swift's on here."  
  
"Fuck off."  
  
"You're not a fan?"  
  
"Oh and you are?"  
  
"Yeah! Man, most of these songs came out when I was in high school. I remember dancing to _Love Story_ at my prom..." Eren hesitated, smile wavering. High School, god that was forever ago. Did Levi even get to finish High School before this shit happened? He glanced up at Levi.  
  
"Better you than me." Levi didn't seem like the formal dance type, that's for sure. Eren could see him attending one of those Morp's though, after much persistence from his friends.  
  
"That's right," Eren said, gut-dropping knowing he was about to say words he couldn't help. "I guess you would have been too young."  
  
Eren wasn't good at much, he knew that. He had a bad habit of saying stupid things that he couldn't take back. He was too impulsive when it came to...most everything. But he liked to think he always had good intentions. When it came to Levi though, he wasn't sure. Nothing ever really added up or made sense; he would say anything and everything to him. It was always easy. But right now was the first time he could say, without a doubt, that the air between them felt very uneasy. A tension edged its way into the small space, shoulder to shoulder. Eren urgently needed to change the topic.  
  
"Come on. Sometimes you must wish you'd had the chance to dance at your prom..." he said, but Levi's head shake was a clear and expected answer.  
  
"Okay then." Eren turned back to the desk and fiddled with the player, closing the lid back into place and finding the "on" button. Thankfully it powered on, and when he hit play they were greeted with the first track.  
  
" _Wonderwall_ ?" Eren turned back to Levi who's seemed surprised. Eren just hoped it was the good surprised.  
  
"Yep. We danced to this one at my prom too. I'm surprised you know it. Thought it would be too cheesy for you." Eren teased.  
  
"You do realise I've been to a dance before right? They had one every year." They had dances every year? That everyone could attend? Since when?  
  
"Oh." Eren was disappointed, mostly in the education system for changing the rules but also because Levi had apparently already been to a formal dance before. He stared at the ground, tempted to kick at nothing like a character in a movie displaying how letdown they were.  
  
Levi cleared his throat, prompting Eren to gaze back up. "I only went to one. And I never slow danced with anyone." Levi had never displayed embarrassment before, or at least not in a way Eren had identified. But he swore Levi felt a hint of embarrassment saying that.  
  
"Do you...do you want to now?" Eren asked, feeling a little embarrassed himself.  
  
Levi only blinked, face indifferent, before saying, "What about your arm?"  
  
"I'll make it work." The song was still playing in the background, loud enough for them to hear. Loud enough to gently carry away the tension from earlier like a breeze.  
  
"Okay." Levi nodded.  
  
Eren gingerly stepped towards Levi, both meeting in the middle. Nerves were scratching at his insides. He felt like he was burning alive and was sure he had passed away and gone to whatever was next in this life when Levi's arms slowly tangled around his neck. Eren gently placed his hand on Levi's waist.  
  
It wasn't much of a dance as it was more of a swaying in place. Eren never said he was the best dancer or knew any flashy moves, but even if it was just this, he hoped it would be enough for Levi. Because for Eren it was more than enough. Just that moment, being there in this rundown office, standing in probably years worth of dust and every slight move being amplified by wooden floorboards that desperately needed an upgrade. Just that. It was plenty wonderful because he was with Levi.  
  
The song gently faded. It was an awful love song, just the worst. But Eren would listen to it every day till he died if it meant reliving the moment he just experienced with Levi. He'd never forget Levi being in his arms with not a goddamn thing in the world getting in their way. But Eren knew it wasn't forever. Not in this life anyway.

  
The next song was too fast, but he couldn't have cared less what was playing. Levi's head rested carefully on Eren's shoulder; he felt if he made any sudden movements it might scare him off, and Eren really didn't want this to end. He leaned his head gently on Levi's, the warmth making him melt right in. This small office felt like home, the first home he'd had in a long time. But Eren knew it wasn't the office at all. Anywhere would be home if Levi was there.  
  
When Levi suddenly pulled away, it surprised Eren. He could have probably fallen asleep just like that. And if pulling away shocked him, it was even more confusing when Levi slotted his lips against his own.  
  
It was careful yet firm. Eren's eyes widened, and he could hear his heart pounding, though it very well could have been the now loud bass playing from the small CD player still playing on the desk. But it didn't take Eren more than a second to find a will to move and reach his injured hand up to Levi's face. Cupping his cheek gently, deepening the kiss.  
  
Eren reluctantly pulled away. "This song played at my prom," he reminded Levi, resting his forehead against Levi's getting lost in his eyes.  
  
"You've mentioned. Don't tell me you're going senile too." Eren let out a small chuckle.  
  
"I just mean...I'm a lot older than you."

Levi was incredible, he had been through so much, and it took him a while to warm up to the group. Eren felt they had a connection from the first moment they met, but in this new world, you didn’t make promises. You didn’t find people to love. It was too dangerous. Why would Eren take a risk like this? Why would he gamble all that they had? Levi stared at him for a moment, it was too long. Too silent. But Eren didn't mind waiting.  
  
"I love you," Levi blurted out.  
  
Maybe he was getting old? Because Eren was fairly certain his heart just gave up.  
  
"Are you trying to kill me?" Eren asked, attempting to hide how breathless he felt. He didn't even give Levi a moment to think of an answer. He was slipping his hand around Levi's neck and pulling him in closer. Kissing Levi over and over, sliding his injured hand down Levi's back, clawing slowly down his shirt. Eren pulled them towards the couch, collapsing onto the worn cushions, dragging Levi on his lap. Eren's head fell back, he stared at Levi with all the love in the world. Levi was his world.  
  
"Aren't you afraid?" Eren teased. "I might bite you. I could be dangerous." Eren felt dangerous; lust was creeping and taking over. He bit his lip and couldn't tell if it was because he was craving more of Levi or trying to control himself, bring himself back down from the high that was this incredible human being on top of him.  
  
"I want you to bite me," Levi said, tilting his head and gliding a finger under Eren's chin, trying to coax him to take a very tempting bite.  
  
Eren's eyes fluttered shut, "Jesus, Levi. You don't know how much I've wanted you." He felt his entire body vibrating, the energy and longing that was suppressed caving in on itself, unable to keep restrained any longer.  
  
Eren was hard, there no point in hiding it now. Levi was practically perched atop his growing erection. Eren noticed just how tight his jeans were becoming, and flashes of dreams he would never admit to having filtered into his thoughts. God, what he'd give to have Levi stripped down, pounding him into this stupid couch.  
  
"What do you want, Eren?" Levi asked, a small knowing smile sneaking onto his features.  
  
Eren would have gone on teasing for hours if he wasn't so desperate "I really want you to fuck me, Levi. I know it's reckless but--"  
  
Levi quickly interrupted, "I don't care." _Fuck, thank god._ Eren wouldn't know what to do with himself if Levi had said no, a quick handjob would not be enough to solve this. Hell, even a long handjob wouldn't be enough.  
  
It quickly dawned on him that he may be jumping into things a little too quick. Purely because he didn't exactly come prepared, he was fairly certain his intense longing for Levi would go unreciprocated so he wasn't exactly carrying a bottle of lube in his pocket. "Fuck. Maybe I was a bit optimistic suggesting that." He glanced around the room. "Uh, I might have some gun oil in my pack?" Eren drilled holes into his pack leaning beside the desk on the floor, he was trying to remember what he had packed with them that morning.  
  
Levi shrugged. "I have lube."  
  
Eren's intense backpack staring had been thrown for a loop as he was now confusedly staring at Levi. "You what?"  
  
"So you're deaf _and_ senile now?" Eren for the first time in his life gracefully ignored the jab.  
  
"Why do you have lube with you? That's not exactly a standard supply run provision." He was flattered, really he was. He didn't realise Levi was so ready to fuck him over a couch at a moments notice. If only he had known months ago.  
  
"I grabbed one when we hit that pharmacy last week. Condoms too. You're lucky I'm prepared." Oh, Eren knew, that.  
  
"I am lucky," and wasn't afraid to say it. Levi let out a small snort but his face turned bright red so Eren marked it down as a win. "Even if this might be my only chance." Levi noticeably flinched.  
  
_Why did I say that? Why did I say that? Why did I say that?_ Eren's head went off like a record player, god he really can't shut up sometimes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have...I'm really nervous. About everything."  
  
"Me too." Levi got up off Eren's lap and retrieved the lube from his bag. Eren truly did hate seeing him go but loved watching him walk away. Did Eren say he could stare at Levi for hours? Because if he didn't he just now reminded himself that he could absolutely do that and never get bored.  
  
When Levi returned to Eren's lap the need and want from before sprung back to life, not gone but masked by their earlier doubts. It kept them moving, exploring, pulling them together, but it was careful and conscious. There was reasoning, it was raw and delicate.

Each kiss dragged, unhurried and worth every minute. Levi's hands tangled in Eren's hair as their kiss intensified. Levi's tongue grazed the inside of Eren's mouth, the careful tasting sending quivers down his spine.  
  
Eren ran his hands down Levi's shirt, playing with the seem, slipping his hand onto Levi's warm, toned abdomen. Eren's steady exploration transitioned to removing Levi's shirt and soon enough everything else. Both bare and uncaring, living right now in this moment. Levi's hand wandered around Eren's body, he was giving plenty of attention to Eren's scars, old and new, kissing each one. Levi had a few scars of his own some were fresher from recent fights and day to day activities. Others were deeper from far too long ago.  
  
Levi made his way lower and lower, Eren's erection throbbed. The slow and careful kisses were unbearable and god he loved it. When Levi finally wrapped his lips around Eren's cock, he was already a mess. The slightest touch making him moan and tremble, eyes fluttering shut, hands coming up to block his cries. Levi's head bobbed up and down, inching Eren closer to the edge but he hastily begged Levi for more. Wanting to experience an orgasm with Levi fucking him into next week.  
  
They sloppily switched positions. Levi ripped open a condom and slid it over his very erect cock. He popped open the bottle of lube and watched Eren turn around and bend himself over the couch, gripping the back, cushions shifting to make room. Levi was absorbed for a bit, getting lost staring at Eren's quick preparation, distractedly rubbing himself. Levi's hand grasped Eren's hip as he steadily and slowly guided himself into Eren.  
  
It was slow at first, but it became agonizing. Eren wanted-no. He _needed_ more. He begged Levi, "Harder, _harder_ ," until Levi gripped his hands on Eren's hips and searched for the perfect angle, going in and out harder and deeper, nailing Eren just right every time.  
  
"Fuck, Levi, yes! Like that." Eren was coming completely unhitched, losing himself. Gasping for breath and unable to hold back his moans.  
  
"Eren," Levi moaned. And if Eren wasn't gone before he was now. He never thought he'd hear Levi moaning his name, only in his wildest dreams. Eren fisted himself, Levi's rhythmic thrusting and his cock getting attention pushed him over the edge. He came all over the back of the couch, crying Levi's name.  
  
Levi finished shortly after, collapsing against Eren's back, holding him close as he gave his last thrusts.  
  
Levi pulled out and went to his bag and retrieved some wet wipes too--how the hell was he always so prepared?--and cleaned them both off gently.  
"Remind me never to leave camp without you," Eren said fondly gazing at Levi.  
  
"I always do."  
  
"Yeah. Guess that's true."  
  
"You get some rest. I'll keep watch." Levi always on guard, Eren wanted to argue. He really did, after all, they had just fucked and the undead hadn’t come barging through the doors. But he knew it was foolish to assume and just nodded.  
  
A sad smile graced his features, "You won't hesitate to put me down if you need to, right?" Levi's head gave a small nod. "Good." He laid on the couch, his feet dangling off the edge because his legs were too long. They both went quiet for a moment. Eren was always too in his head, but he knew he needed to say something. It was climbing up his throat, scratching and pleading to be out, to be heard. Eren never held back his words around Levi and he wasn’t about to start now.

“Levi.” It felt horrible like his tongue was swollen. His words felt too heavy but no matter what Eren desperately wanted to say them.

“I love you too.”

Levi cleared his throat. “I figured. It was fucking obvious.”

“Fuck off,” Eren huffed, a loving smile taking over his almost constipated look from earlier. Levi reached for his hand and held it, they spoke quietly to each other. Hushed whispers were exchanged back and forth until Eren drifted peacefully off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out our Tumblr's! [ Ageha-Sakura ](ageha-sakura.tumblr.com) & [ OmgLeviXEren ](omglevixeren.tumblr.com)


End file.
